Bastardly Love
by DonnyLover69
Summary: Donny falls for a young black female running away from a vicious Nazi Major . Kyra runs into the Bastards while on the run, and soon finds love and lust in the most unlikely person. The story will be told by the OFC POV as well as Donny's and Hugo's P
1. Summary and Disclaimer

Summary

&

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters created for this film, except for my original female character Kyra. I wish I owned Donny, but sadly I do not.

**Summary:** 19 year old Kyra is caught up in the cruel and harsh life of the Bastards after witnessing them killing of Nazi soldiers in a valley. She soon learns what it is like to see carnage first hand. She catches the eye of Aldo Raines second in command, Donny Donowitz. At first he despises her and rejects her, but soon begins fighting his inner demons due to the fact that he finds her irresistible. Can he keep his hands off her, and can she let her guard down long enough for him to claim her?

**Word of Caution:** Sort of follows along the lines of the movie, with some of my own scenes added in. The dialogue is a bit different, but if have seen the movie, try to place the accents with the people speaking and it will put a better picture in your mind. This story does contain movie spoilers so if you haven't yet seen the movie, I suggest watching it first. This story is also violently graphic as well as sexually graphic; hence it's in the **mature** story section. Oh and I know that a African American woman isn't historically accurate, abut hey, the movie itself was an Alternate Universe film. So if you don't like it, well get the fuck over it!

Well that's all for now. Please feel free to review. If you don't like it, well too bad, I am writing this for myself and anyone who wants to read it. So no mean comments please. Once the entire story is put up, I will go back and fix things. So please bare with me, until that happens.


	2. Slaughter and Capture

Chapter 1

Slaughter and Capture

Kyra POV

The first time I came face to face with the Bastards, I must say, I was horrified, horrified yet intrigued. One of them had just finished bashing in some Nazi commanders head with a bat. His face was twisted with a sick pleasure as he beat the man to a bloody pulp. Not even flinching at blood splattered his already red face. The men around him cheered and hollered as if they were at a baseball game. I watched in horror as the man finished his gruesome task, and began to gloat and brag about his "batting skills".

His voice was powerful and deep, with a hint of an accent I couldn't quite make out. I knew from the uniforms these bandits wore, that they were American, although a lot of them, in fact, were Jewish. Only the leader and one other seemed to be a different race. For a party so small, they seemed to be able to do a lot of damage. I had watched them kill the Nazi soldiers with brutal accuracy, making sure to leave nobody alive. Many of them even went as far as scalping many of the dead.

The men below me began to spread out preparing to scan the valley and hillside for remaining Nazi soldiers. As I scanned the area looking for an escape route, my foot slipped and sent rocks and rubble sliding down the hillside. Immediately gun fire went off in my direction, and I had to duck behind a nearby boulder to keep myself from getting hit. "Cease fire" shouted a highly accented voice. I took it to be the leaders. The gunfire stopped abruptly. "Now why don't two of you go up there and find out what the fuck that was". Peeking through the brush I saw two of the men start towards my hiding place. I tried not to panic, knowing it would cause me more harm than good.

After checking to make sure I was not hit, I began to back away from the shrubs. Suddenly from behind a hand grabbed a fistful of m hair yanking me back against him. I immediately began screaming, bucking wildly against the power assailant. I felt a knife press against my throat so I released a small cry from my lips. "Stop struggling or you'll be dead before you can say Heil Hitler!" With that being said, he dragged me back to the group of men waiting in the valley. As I moved closer to the massacre sight, the coppery smell of blood filled my nostrils, making me gag.

Suddenly I was thrown to the ground. I yelped in surprise, causing several of the men around me to laugh. I looked around wildly at the men surrounding me. Many of them seemed young, only a few of them looked as though they were veterans of battle. "Now, what do we have here, a Nazi spy perhaps?" The voice came from above me so I kept my head down, not wanting them to see the fear on my face. "Does the bitch even understand English"? I looked up sharply in the direction of the insult, only to come face to face with the end of a bat. I looked up its shaft to stare into the eyes of the man who killed the Nazi Officer. His eyes were cold and the look he gave me made me want to sink into the earth beneath my knees. "She seems offended, too bad I don't care" the man explained. He began tapping the end of his bat on my shoulder; which was still encrusted with brain matter and blood. I looked him up and down, trying to match his glare. His eyes were a dark shade of brown and his hair was a greasy black mess with a brown tinge to it. He had curly hair protruding from his shirt, and his arm muscle bulged outwards. He looked even more menacing up close. I gulped and kept my mouth shut, not wanting to put myself in anymore danger. The leader of the group eyed me with suspicion.

"Stiglitz, what the fuck is this shit? Where the hell did she come from?"

"She was hiding in the brush alongside the hill Lt. Raine. From the looks of it, she seemed to be there for a while. She probably witnessed the whole thing".

The man with the bat spoke up again, "let's just kill the bitch and be on our merry little way, she is a stinking Nazi just like the rest of them." The commander looked at me again before speaking. "Is that right, now? You sure don't look like a Nazi, and if you are, why aren't you in uniform?" He waited for my reply, when I gave none, he looked at the man called Stiglitz, and nodded. The man grabbed me and put the knife to my throat once again. "Speak!!" he barked, causing me to jump causing the blade of the knife to knick my skin. A tear slid down my cheek. The Commander in front of me showed little sympathy, as he continued to stare at me. I still said nothing, too scared to speak up. He sighed, "Look girl, you are either to stupid, or too noble to see that you are in no position to be difficult, with one nod your throat would be slit, and nobody here would give a shit." He eyed Stiglitz again and the man pressed the blade deeper against my neck causing a new trail of blood to form. "Now why don't you be a good little girl and tell me what the fuck you were doing up there. I highly doubt you were taking in the sights". His men laughed at this. More tears streamed down my face. I stuttered as I tried to speak. "That sir is none of your business". I knew I was probably signing my own death warrant, but tired to show strength as the Lt. looked down at me.

The men let out whistles and cat calls as I revealed this piece of info. "Slut" said the man with the bat, chuckling at this. For a moment I lost my fear and turned my head towards his directions and spit a far as I could, showing him obvious disrespect. "Why you little…." He came at me, twirling his weapon as though ready to strike. But I was shoved back by Stiglitz as he placed himself between me and the angry man. "That's enough Donny, don't scare the girl, and besides if you kill her now, she won't be any use to us." Donny ignored him and continued forward, easily side-stepping his comrade.

I didn't see what happened next, for I was hit over the head with something causing me to black out.

Donny POV

I stared down at the female I had just hit. I know I probably shouldn't have but she insulted me. Who was she to insult me? I was a Sgt in the U.S. military, she was just some girl. She could be working for the Nazis' for all I know. Stiglitz gave me a harsh look as he stooped down to check the girls pulse. "She is still breathing, but that wound is going to have to be looked at."

Aldo sighed, "Damn it Donowitz, do you always have to think with your bat instead of your head?"

The rest of the men looked at me amused. I shrugged my shoulders, quickly brushing off Aldos' statement. It bothered me a little, because the wound I had given her was bleeding profusely. But hey, this woman meant nothing to me. "Just have your dog patch it up" I said, pointing to Utivich. Aldo shook his head, "no, you are going to do it. You know how the saying goes…..wait, oh I remember, you break it you bought it." Also handed me a roll of gauze, and turned away from me. The rest of the men began to collect their belongings and finished scalping the Nazi scum.

"Shit" I hissed, going over to her. I picked her up and took her to the truck. I propped her up against one of the wheels and looked her over. She had very dark skin, almost chocolate like. Her hair was dark and curly, the waves falling over her face. I pushed it back and took a look at the bump that was slowly rising on her forehead. A medium size gash was in the center and was bleeding. I felt a small pinch of guilt, but immediately pushed it out of my mind. She was a captive and I had no reason to trust her.

I took my water pouch from my belt and dabbed it against a cloth. I cleaned the blood from her face and wound before placing the cloth against it. I took the gauze Aldo gave me and wrapped it tightly around her forehead several times before tucking the end into the folds. Aldo came up behind me and patted my shoulder. "Well that should do it, although I don't know why we are helping the woman. We don't even know her name." I looked over at Aldo, who laughed and shook his head. "Well isn't that nice. Now, bind her hands and feet and make sure she doesn't try anything. Gag her mouth if you have to. We are going behind enemy lines, and we don't need every fucking Nazi to come down on us." With that he left. I quickly carried out his request, and called over Utivich to load her into the truck.

I watched as she was carried away, before sighing and taking my place in the passenger's seat. There was something about her I couldn't quite figure out. I frankly I didn't want to, or at least I thought I didn't want to.


	3. Bastards

Chapter 2.

Bastards

Donny POV

I looked at the passing trees as we drove to our encampment. Aldo was talking about some Nazi he shot earlier that day. I didn't really seem to notice because my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking the woman in the back of the truck. She didn't seem too old, maybe 20 years old at the most. What was she doing out here? She had been found in a pair of pants and coat that definitely weren't hers. What was she hiding and why did I even care? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Aldo whacked my leg. "What the fuck is up with you? You still thinking about that girl aren't you." I looked over at him and laughed, "No not at all." He looked at me with the 'don't lie to me' look so I sighed. "Yeah I am, I don't know, I just don't get her. Why wouldn't she tell us why she was there? She made us use force against her. She should have just cooperated. What is she hiding? I just don't trust her."

Aldo chuckled "I think you have gone soft. That isn't like you Donny." I tried to brush off his comment, but I couldn't help feel uneasy. Had I really gone soft? Of course I was concerned about her, but she was the enemy for all I knew, and I was going to treat her as such until proved otherwise.

I dug around in my pocket for a cigarette. Lighting it, I inhaled a deep breath of the tobacco. I heard voices coming from the bed of the truck. I could make out Utivich and Stiglitz talking to someone. Few moments later, Stiglitz wrapped on the window. I turned around to open it. Stiglitz looked over at Aldo before speaking. "The woman seems to have given some information that you need to hear." Aldo glanced in my direction. I understood exactly what he wanted and I smiled. "So I guess it's time for me to manhandle her a little huh?" Aldo smiled, looking at me, his eyes twinkling with laughter. "Just a little, go ahead, have fun. Just don't hurt her, you did that already." I returned his look and smiled back. Aldo stopped the truck and nodded to me. I put the nastiest face on I could and stepped out of the vehicle. I walked around to the back and waited till the rest of the men to step out.

Kyra POV

I awoke to the sharp jerk of a vehicle going over a pothole, my head and neck aching from the blow. I tried to sit up, but noticed that my feet and hands had been tied. A cloth was in my mouth, making any chance of screaming impossible. I looked around wildly trying to figure out where I was. I seemed to be in the back of a truck. The men from earlier were sitting on both sides with Stiglitz and a smaller man closest to me. The smaller man looked down at me and smiled, "I see your awake, about time, sorry about Donny, but he has a nasty temper. Its best you stay away from him for a while, he doesn't seem to like you very much." He removed the gag from my mouth and winked at me. I ignored him and looked around to Stiglitz. He was sharpening his blade, which seemed like a bad idea, since the truck was bouncing around with a great force. "Utivich stop talking to her, you don't know if she is storing all of this info we give her to pass along to whoever she may be working for.

I looked over at him, and with a small voice, I replied "I work for nobody. If you really must know the truth, I was running away from home." Stiglitz looked surprised at my sudden statement. "Oh now you decide to talk"? I ignored his sarcasm and continued, "I just happened to be in the same valley as you were, even though I did see you kill all those men. I wish I never did, because the horror of it is still in my mind." I was referring to Donny and his bat, the sickening sound it made when it broke bone. I shuddered. Utivich looked sympathetic, looking at Stiglitz as though pleading with him to believe my words.

The German looked at me quizzically to check if I was lying, I made sure not to flinch under his penetrating stare. He sighed, "very well". With that he rapped on the window leading to the front seat. He spoke something to the men in front. I couldn't make out what was said, but I didn't have a good feeling about it. My suspicions were confirmed as the truck suddenly came to a halt. I could hear cursing and swearing come from up front as the doors opened then slammed shut. The back of the truck was lowered and the men piled out of it leaving me behind. Utivich gave me a worried look before exiting. Seconds later a man grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. I began to struggle, only to cause the man carrying me to snarl. "Quite your fussing, or I'm going to hit you again with my bat, you didn't take to it very well the first time it happened." I froze immediately, hearing his voice. So this was the man who had struck me. Not wanting to anger him more, I relaxed in his arms. This man was unpredictable and I already knew what he was capable of. I let him carry me to a patch of trees in the distance. Lt. Raine stood in the in the middle of newly set up tents. All the men sat around lazily, a few cleaning weapons, others washing off blood. I was dropped to the ground and landed hard on my arm. I bit down on my lip to stop from crying out. Stiglitz came up to me and untied my bonds and stood silently once more.

The Lt. kneeled down in front of me. "Let's try this again, now what the fuck were you doing in that valley today?" I took a deep breath before reciting what I had told Stiglitz. The commander chuckled at me, "I can see you are sickened by what we were doing, but then again you are not a soldier so you are not used to the carnage of battle. Even though you don't seem like a threat to us, and believe me dear, you're not, I can't let you go either. So I've decided to keep you hear with us, making it easier on us to keep an eye on you. Now, let me introduce myself, I am Lt. Aldo Raine, member and leader of this here group of ours. That over there is Donny Donowitz, he hails from Boston. The Nazi's nicknamed him "The Bear Jew" because of his incredible strength and lack of mercy he shows." He pointed to the man with the bat, who waved it in my direction, sending chills up my spine. "This here is Hugo Stiglitz, infamous for killing 13 Gestapo officers. We just had to recruit him." He patted the Stiglitz on the shoulder, "damn good soldier and as crazy as a bat on crack". He paused for a second, waiting for me take in this information. After a few moments, he continued. "Over there is Smithson Utivich, mighty good with a gun, and then you have Wicki, Omar, and Kegan." The four men nodded in acknowledgment, I recognized Utivich as the one who had tried to comfort me in the truck, and he gave me a small smile. "They call us the bastards, and we take pride in our name, and Nazi's fear us."

Aldo Raine then stood up and called Donny over. "See to it that the injury you caused her is patched up right and nice." Donny looked down at me with distain before answering, "yes'ir". He grabbed me by the arm and began to drag me towards his tent. I didn't go quietly and I struggled against him. The men had by now stopped what they were doing and began to laugh at the spectacle in front of them. Aldo sat back down on a nearby log and went back to looking at a pile of maps. Stiglitz, apparently unaffected by my angry cries, turned around and disappeared into the trees behind him. Utivich looked on as I fought a losing battle with my captor. I screeched and clawed at Donny's arms and face as he continued to force me into his tent. I could tell this was beginning to annoy him, but he had orders not to kill me so I knew that the most he would do would give me a few more bruises. My lack of corporation finally drove him over edge as he turned around angrily and grabbed my waist. With one last pull he flung me around and sent me falling into the tents opening. "Fucking Woman" I heard him say as he closed the tent flap behind him.

I immediately crawled to the other side of the unfortunately small tent, trying to put as much distance between myself and the angry man. He looked around for something before coming up with a make-shift first aid kit. He turned to look at me, his face flushed from the struggle moments before. "Come here, so I can bandage your ass up." When I didn't move, he crossed the tent in one easy stride and pulled me to him. "I don't like you very much, and the very fact of having a woman disobey me turns me off deeply." With that he made me sit down next to him as he looked me over. "So it would be in your best interest to not do anything that could piss me off." He placed a bandage around my head after cleaning the wound with alcohol. He then checked the rest of me before letting go. He got up and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. "You better be here when I come back or you will regret it." With that he disappeared. I curled up in a ball, in the blankets and tried to calm my nerves. Pretty soon I had fallen asleep.

Donny POV

I cursed to myself as I smoked my cigarette. I had just left my tent and had tried to find Aldo. That girl had given me a run for my money back there, and I was severely ticked off. Aldo came over to me and waited for me to speak. I finished my cigarette and dropped it to the ground. I stomped on it angrily, I tried to conceal my anger but my temper got the better of me. "That little…female scratched me, and slapped me across the face. If she was a man, she would be dead right now. I don't know why she is with us and I quite frankly don't want her here. I'm not trying to question your decision sir but hell, she is driving me crazy! Maybe I'm being a bit harsh, but I'm not cut out for dealing with a difficult female." I tried to collect myself. Aldo continued looking at me before sighing.

"I know this hard for you, but you need to understand something. This girl is no threat to us anymore. Sure we don't know everything about her, but hell, we won't get anywhere if we don't treat her a little better. You are good man Donny, and my best soldier here, but I am giving you orders. You are you her and make sure she stays with us. I noticed fear in her eyes when I asked her where she was from and what she was doing in the valley. I'm sure you noticed how she slyly got around answering the first question by going into detail about the second. She is scared about something, and you need to find out what it is." He looked over at me again. I sighed turning away. "I have never questioned you before sir, so if you want me to watch her I will. It may take me awhile to trust her, but I will try."

Aldo nodded curtly, and left. I sighed and made my way over to the fire. Stiglitz looked over at me and shook his head. I knew he was going to say something, so I held up my hand. "I know I know, I shouldn't have hit her, I got it Hugo." Hugo glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "You need to loosen up around her. You are treating her like a male hostage, not the frightened girl we found on the hillside. She truly is scared of you."

I took this in before nodding my head. Maybe I wasn't treating her how I should be. But I was a stubborn person, so I didn't know how long it would be before I tried to reason with her. I stood up and took a deep breath. It was now past midnight and I was too tired to try to make sense of this. I acknowledged Hugo, and took my leave. I strode over to my tent and heard soft snores coming from within. I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard her. I stepped inside and looked at the sleeping form on my make-shift bed. I pulled of my shirt and pants and settled myself on my side. I tried to keep my distance from her, but being a typical guy, I rolled over and pulled her to me. When she didn't stir, I fell asleep.


	4. The Dream

Chapter 3

The Dream

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SEXUALLY GRAFFIC. I WANTED TO MAKE IT AS REALISTIC AS POSSIPLE. I FORGOT TO SAY THIS EARLIER, BUT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT MY ORIGINAL. OH, AND THE FEMALE IS AFRICAN AMERICAN, JUST THOUGHT I'D POINT THAT OUT FOR FURTHER REFERENCE. WELL ENOUGH OF THIS….ON WITH THE STORY.

P.s.: the dream is in italics.

Kyra POV

_I felt a hand slowly running down my side, its fingers felt calloused, yet felt soothing as well. They trailed lazily down to my thigh and back up again. This continued for a short time, until finally they ceased. I froze wondering what was going to happen next, when all of a sudden I was rolled over onto my back. I felt a body move over me, pinning me to the spot. It was so dark I couldn't make out exactly who it was. Chapped, but soft lips kissed my neck, softly at first then began to nibble and tug; I couldn't help but moan, my hands traveled up the figures back to feel hardened muscle. He continued around to the other side of my neck and did the same thing. _

_I was getting hotter by the minute; I could feel my pussy begin to burn with delight. His lips left my neck and captured mine kissing my softly. I opened my mouth to him and his tongue plunged deep within. Our tongues danced against each other, my hands had found his hair and I tugged slightly, causing him to growl. He once again trailed to my neck and continued further. He didn't seem to mind that my breasts were covered by the shirt for began to lick my nipples causing the wet material to rub against them. I felt my peaks become hard and the sensation sent sparks all the way down to my toes._

_He slowly slid to one side of me before prying open my legs and without any hesitation thrust 2 fingers into my wet pussy. I arched my back and cried out; clutching anything I could to steady myself. One hand got tangled in the blankets, while the other latched onto his shoulder. His lips continued suckling at my nipples biting softly. He moved his fingers faster and faster, working them and twisting them in different directions. He soon stopped his movements and pulled his finger out just enough to find my spot. He then began to pulse his fingers up and down. My moans had now erupted into whimpers ad I felt my entire body begin to shake. I was close to orgasm, and I knew it would be big. He seemed to tell as well for his free hand wrapped itself around my back and held me in place. He released my nipple from his lips and looked up at me, my eyes were close, my hair was falling down around my shoulders, and sweat had begun to bead around my forehead._

_I couldn't take it anymore, and I erupted in pleasure, feeling my juices leak from my pussy. He finally pulled his fingers out and raised them to my mouth; I eagerly licked them, tasting myself. I finally opened my eyes, and looked at the man who had given me such ecstasy. He still seemed too far away so I pulled him into the light that seemed to appear out of nowhere……._

"_Donny?!!!!!!"_

I gasped as I bolted upright, and found that I had woken from a dream. I was panting slightly and seemed to be sweating. I looked around quickly to see the body next to me stir. Donny rolled over with an annoyed expression on his face. "What the fuck are you doing? If you were attempting to wake me up, mission accomplished." He waited for me to speak. I turned around and lay back down facing away from him. My mind was racing; did I really just dream about…him? My captor and my tormentor? This couldn't and shouldn't be happening. I hated him, and he hated me. I pushed the thought from my mind telling myself it was absurd, and that it never happened. However I couldn't hide the fact he turned me on, the evidence was clear between my legs.


	5. Interrogation

Chapter 5

Interrogation

Kyra POV.

It had been two days since the dream. I am not even going to give it a name. I will just call it the dream. I was a little freaked out by it. Not only was I dreaming about someone I didn't know, but I was also dreaming about a man who had made my life a living hell since running into this group of men. For the past two days I had been observing them. Donny had been sent off with Wicki somewhere, and frankly I didn't really care. In fact I was relieved.

I didn't know what it was but something about Donny made my skin tingle. Sure I was attracted to him, but I whenever I was around him, I wanted to throw myself into his arms. I wonder if he felt the same way. I doubted it though, since he looked at me as though I was cow shit every time I walked by. My mind was so caught up in these thoughts I didn't notice Stiglitz approach me.

"Excuse me, but our Lt would like a word with you." He placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump up with shock. He stepped back from me with a disgruntled look. "Hurry up please; the Lt. doesn't like being kept waiting." I nodded quickly and followed him to the large tent in the middle of the camp. It was pretty obvious this was the leaders because it seemed a little cleaner than the rest. I guess I hesitated, because Stiglitz whacked me on the ass and sent me stumbling through the tent flap. I awkward tried to regain my footing. I looked around only to find, to my dismay Donny standing in the corner. He was stroking his bat lovingly. The look in his eye was murderous. "Well look at her, it looks like she's seen a ghost. Donny, what have you done to her?" The Lt. was smirking at me. I could tell he was amused with my facial expression. He motioned to the seat across from him. "Sit" was all he said. I quickly sat down, making sure not to make eye contact with the angry pair of eyes leering at me from the corner.

"Now, I have some questions, and you are going to give me the answers." He took a small box out of his coat pocket and took a pinch of its contents in his fingers; he snuffed it up his nose before continuing. "Where are you from girl and what's your name. You don't look like you're from around here."

I could feel two pairs of eyes looking at me intently. I swallowed and tried to keep my cool. After waiting a few seconds, I began to tell my story.

"My name is Kyra Johnson. I was born in Virginia, lived there until I was 18 and moved out here to find my father." I didn't want to go into details of that because I didn't know these men well at all. "I had heard rumors of him living in Paris. So I went to the address I had been given." I paused again and shifted in my chair. "I never found him." I was lying but they didn't know that. I was not about to open my entire life story to these me, American or not. "I am not going to finish this sir. You asked where I was from, and I told you. I am 19 years old, and can speak only one language, which is English."

The Lt. looked at me, squinting his eyes. He was trying to read my mind, but if he knew I was not telling him everything, he chose not to address it. "Well, it doesn't seem like you're a threat to us, so that's that. Donny, you will find suitable clothing for her to wear. We don't have any dresses but see to it that Utivich or Omar give up a few pairs of shirts and pants. We are in the presence of a woman, a very young woman to be exact. She will continue living with you, and you will be responsible for her."

With that he waved me out and Donny followed.

Donny POV

I walked the girl back to my tent. I didn't agree with Aldo's demands at all. Both of us could tell she was not giving us the full story. She was hiding something and I intended to find out. She looked at the ground as I opened the tent flap for her. Aldo seemed to trust her for now, so I guessed I would have to start being a little nice to her. She released a small thank you before walking in. I looked down at her ass as she walked by. Earlier that day I had thought about taking her into my tent and fucking her till the sun came up the next morning. I couldn't help myself. She was gorgeous, and the fact that there were no women except for her, for 50 miles, wasn't helping. I shook the thought out of my head and entered the tent after her.

I knew I had to apologize to her, but being a healthy, full blooded male, it was going to be difficult. I cleared my throat softly to get her attention, apparently it was too soft. She didn't hear me, so I tried again. This time I got her to look up at me.

I sat down in my hair and ran my hands through my hair. I wanted to look everywhere but the girl on the floor. She was staring at me intently, as though waiting for me to say something. Come on Donny, you're the Bear Jew. You are not scared of anyone, so this should be easy. Get it the fuck together. I mentally yelled at myself and nodded just for the extra reassurance. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. It's my job to not trust anyone until I am given a reason too. I would like to start over. What do you say?"

She looked at me, puzzled. Did it shock her so much that I was capable of being nice? I was nice to my fellow men, and friends, but not to Nazis and people I didn't trust.

She then nodded and smiled at me. I was captured right then and there. Her smile was breath taking. Her eyes were still scared and her posture was still frail, but her smile seemed to light up the darkest room.

"I will have Utivich bring you clothing and then I will have you come and get dinner. I know Stiglitz and Wicki went to go raid a supply truck. They should be back soon." With that I took my leave and stepped outside.

Kyra POV.

What the hell? Did I fall and pass out, only to wake up and find shit out of sequence? Since when was Donny a friendly person? This was weird, it was as though he made a complete 180 and was suddenly nice. My eyes moved side to side in my head trying to see reason in this. It just didn't make sense. But oh well, it didn't make him any less desirable to me. I was interrupted by Utivich, as he handed me a dingy brown shirt and a pair of baggy pants through the tent opening. I put them on quickly and stepped out.

_I made this chapter a little softer and made it so that Donny has an idea about the female. His character has become softer now that he knows more about her. Chapter 6 is on the way. Chapter six includes heavy making out and a little foreplay!! So hang on in there!!_


	6. A loss of Senses

Chapter 6

A Loss of Senses

Donny POV

It was 8 in the morning when Aldo sent Stiglitz and me on a mission to locate food for our group of men. Our orders were to raid only, no killing. I was a little disappointed, but that was an understatement for how Stiglitz felt. I could tell he took great pleasure in killing Nazis, especially Gestapo's. I personally found killing them as a release for my anger, and stress.

Stiglitz and I took the truck and headed down the road. Stiglitz, as usual, was quiet. He kept to himself a lot, and always kept his hand on his 8 inch bowie knife. I had seen firsthand what he could do with that thing and it made me thankful I was on his side. We drove for what seemed a few minutes before he spoke. "So what do you think of that girl?" The question surprised me, for Stiglitz wasn't one to ask things like that. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye before answering. "I honestly don't know. She is hiding something from us, and that annoys me." Stiglitz remained silent, now twirling his knife. "That's not what I meant; I've seen the way you've been looking at her. You want her don't you?"

I shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat. Why did his questions bother me so much? Was it true? Did I really want her? Stiglitz seemed to take my attitude for my answer. "Just claim her then. She is beautiful, and I have watched her every time you are in her presence. She is intimidated by you."

I shook my head. "Can we talk about something else? I mean we need to focus on this mission"

He looked at me smirking. "You mean, you know I'm right, and don't want to admit it." He continued to laugh, the sound sent chills up my bones. "I'll make a bet with you; I bet that you won't be able to take her tonight." By now we had stopped the truck. As we hopped down from the vehicle, I came around to face him. "I'll take that bet." I shook his hand and watched him turn and walk away. I followed in suite.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

Kyra POV

While Donny was gone, I was given the task of cleaning his weapons and cleaning his tent out. I hated this shit. I was not one to clean my room, and I definitely didn't enjoy cleaning a guy's space. Why did I have to do this? I scowled at the bat in my hand, running my hand over the Knicks and groves around the top. I wonder where this came from. Right when I thought about this, I made a face in disgust. I immediately dropped it, well actually swung it away from me. It the desk next to me and shattered the glass lamp, as well at causing his books to fall to the floor. "Shit" I yelped as the glass shattered around the floor. I was so dead. If Donny found out, I might find myself on the other side of that bat. I hurriedly began to try and sweep the glass under desk. I didn't get to far before I heard a angry voice above me.

"What the Fuck?"

I looked up to see Donny standing above me. His eyes were wide with surprise, but immediately become angry. "What the fuck are you doing, and what did you do to my desk?" I quickly put the books back and back behind it.

Donny POV

I was about to kill her, she had fucked up my desk and shattered my lamp. I had just gotten back from raiding the supply truck and wanted nothing more than to go relax. She backed away from me as I closed the gap between us. I grabbed her arm and yanked her over to me. "You little…." I wasn't able to finish my sentence for she slapped me across the face as hard as she could. I flung her away from me and clutched my face. I completely lost it and lunged at her.

Kyra POV

I quickly placed the desk in-between myself and my assailant. He waited until I made a dart for the exit when he suddenly lashed out and caught me. He threw me against the desk behind us, knocking over books, and papers. I thought he was going beat me and I closed my eyes waiting for it. They fell to the floor as he grabbed the back of my head and captured my mouth with his. His mouth was demanding and forced my mouth open his tongue entered my mouth and danced wildly with mine. I let him in completely as my hands ran through his greasy and bloody hair. His hands groped me all over my body, my breasts, my hair, face, neck, and thighs.

He began to unbutton my pants and I struggled to rip his shirt off. He stopped just long enough to pull it over his head. He buried his face in my neck sucking hard, cause my skin to flare up in angry red marks. I leaned my head back in pleasure as my hands ran up and down his arms. I felt his fingertips pull my shirt down for that my breasts were relieved from the garment. He tugged on them desperately and moved his calloused fingers over my sensitive buds cause me to whimper. We both seemed so lost in the moment that neither one of us heard Utivich call Donny's name. He continued down to my breasts and was about to lick he nipple when Utivich called his name once more a little louder. "Donowitz, the Lt. would like to see you!"

This seemed to snap him out of his frenzy. He looked down at my, his eyes searching my face for any sign of fear. He looked farther down and saw my body arching up to meet his advances. He suddenly backed away, grabbing his shirt from the floor. I sat up looking hurt and rejected. He simply stared at me before leaving the tent. I tried to cover myself as I went to the doorway. I peered out and caught Stiglitz staring at me with a hardened yet amused look. Donny, Aldo and Utivich were standing in the distance talking. Donny looked over before turning back; acting as though I didn't even exist. I tried to gather whatever confidence I could muster and walked out of the tent to make conversation with a few of the men.

Donny POV

I had fucked up; she was right where I wanted her. I lost the bet. Wait, what was I saying? I shouldn't be thinking like this. She was a human being, not a piece of meat. Maybe I was so upset, because I actually wanted her to be mine. She walked out of the tent, and looked at me. I tried to ignore her and looked away, but I made up my mind right then and there. I would make Kyra Johnson mine.


	7. A Plan of Attack

Chapter 7

A plan of Attack

Donny POV

Stiglitz just wouldn't let go of the fact that I didn't win the bet. Honestly I didn't feel it was a bet anymore. I truly wanted her, but now that would never happen. I could tell she saw me as a monster. Could I blame her? I practically threw myself on her then pulled away and left without even saying a word or helping her fix her clothing I had ripped. Why was I feeling this way? I never felt this way. Donny never feels this way. I was a solider for Christ's sake. I didn't have time for these feelings, but yet every time I tried pushing them way, they always seemed to come back. Almost like annoying like flies that flew around your face like they had nothing else to do but annoy the fuck out of you. To be completely honest, Stiglitz was becoming one of those flies. Most of the men in camp seemed to forget what they were talking about whenever she was around. Well except for Aldo and Stiglitz. The girls' presence didn't bother them, and I envied them greatly for it. Why couldn't I be like that? I was the strongest man here. This shit was driving me insane.

I was jarred from my thoughts by a rough smack on the shoulder. Stiglitz had sat down, to probably start his daily routine of fucking with me. I rolled my eyes and began cleaning my bat. Aldo said I was going to need it tonight, so I decided it could use a good cleaning. The other man pulled out his knife and eyed me for a second. He said nothing but the smirk on his mouth said it all. The silence was getting to me, so I finally said something. "I wonder what Aldo has in store for us."

Stiglitz pulled out his knife and began to run his hands over it lovingly, I could tell his mind was elsewhere, as usual, but he answered me all the same. "Killing Nazi scum, I believe. That's what I need to talk to you about. Aldo wanted me to talk to you about bringing the girl with us."

What!!" I said a little too loudly. A few of the men sitting a few yards away from us looked up in concern. When they saw it was me, they went back to what they were doing. They seemed to have gotten used to the fact I was the first person to get angry over everything, and it didn't faze them anymore. I looked at Stiglitz as though hoping he was joking, but when his face didn't move or twitch, I knew he was serious.

"You can't be serious, she is too young. She doesn't look a day over 19. She would only get in our way. What use could she possibly be to us?" I looked at him for an explanation. The man only shook his head and gave me a small smile. "Well you took it a lot better than Aldo thought you would. He said he will explain it all in a few minutes. Where is your little beauty?" He scanned the area till he found what he was looking for. I followed his gaze and spotted Kyra over by Utivich and Omar. She seemed to be in a headed conversation with one of them. I heard "he is unbelievable! He is such an animal!" I assumed she was talking about me, so I went back to what I was doing. Stiglitz got up and barked at Omar to grab the rest of the men, and for Utivich to bring Kyra with him to Aldos tent. I looked up at him, a little ticked off he was commanding men when I was a higher rank then him. He brushed my stare off and walked a little ways before giving a blunt reply. "I'm only trying to help since you are a little too love sick to do it yourself." He ducked seconds before my bat went flying over his head. I had chucked it at him lightly for I knew he was right, but I still wanted to give him a piece of my mind. The bat landed a few feet away from Kyra. She looked down at it, looked at me and scowled. I shook my head and snapped at Utivich to bring it back.

Kyra POV

I looked at Donny with an expression nasty enough to send the biggest man running. Did he really just throw that thing at me? Who did he think he was? Utivich looked at me before saying, "sorry but my Sgt gave me a command." He went to walk over to it, but I stopped him. "I'll bring it to him, go with the rest of the men, I'll catch up." Donny had walked away following Stiglitz, so it gave me a perfect opportunity to grab it. I reached for it, and paused. Did I really want to talk to him, after how he had treated me last night? All I was to him was a piece of ass. A camp follower to be exact, and that thought sickened me. I had opened myself up to him, and was willing to let him take me on that desk, but he had pulled himself away as though he saw something evil. That look crushed my hopes. I had given up after that. If he really wanted me he would have to prove it, and so far, he was doing a shitty job. I picked the bat up and trudged over to the rest of the men. They were circled around Aldo who was talking about some raid, I didn't really care. I found Donny quickly and shoved the bat into his hands. He looked at me with a look of surprise. I ignored it and turned to walk away.

"Ahh her she is, right on queue." Aldos voice rang out. That accent was starting to get to me, and I could help but snort to myself. Omar, you and Kagan go fetch that dress over there. It's time to see this lady in proper clothing." I looked back at him in horror. The last time I wore a dress I was 8. A few of the men laughed. The others including Wicki whistled at me. Ewwww, I thought to myself, cat calls. Suddenly a dress was shoved into my hands and I only had moments to grab it before it fell to the ground. It was black, long, slim, and very, very low cut. I stared at it in disgust. They couldn't possibly expect me to wear this. "Well, put it on girl, we don't have all afternoon." I sighed and walked away into the nearest tent. Apparently it was Omar's, for he cleared his throat uncomfortably. I slid off the pants and shirt, suddenly wishing I could put them back on. The air cold and my nipples hardened instantly. I slid the black fabric up my legs and placed my arms inside the sleeves and pulled up. The neckline stopped right above the dark circles on my breasts. My aching nipples were visible through the fabric for they were straining against it. The button in back I couldn't get to, and I shivered in dread at the thought of someone touching my back to get to them. "Hurry up" said Aldo impatient voice from outside the door. We aren't going to bite you". The men laughed at this and this only made me hesitate more. Donny's face suddenly appeared in the doorway. "What's the problem…." He trailed off when he looked at me.

Donny POV

She was gorgeous, that dress was perfect. Wicki did a good job finding it. It fit her perfectly, and showed off her curves. I noticed her nipples, which were hard from the air. I wanted to run my hands through her dark hair, and pull her against me. I mentally kicked myself; this was not the time for such thoughts. I turned her around and quickly buttoned the dress up before gently pushing her outside. The response to her new attire was thundering. The men whooped and hollered at her, clapping their hands in approval. Only Aldo, Stiglitz and I managed to hold our composure. "Well doesn't that look nice" Aldo said in his usual drawl. He pulled off his cap and ran his dirty fingers through his hair. "Now that we are all here and dressed for the part. I have a few things to go over. We will be crashing a little get together at a French ball. Wicki has been following a German corporal for a few days now and was able to learn that two major players of the Nazi party will be attending. Kyra, you will be playing the part of Stiglitz's date. He is the only one here who can pull off looking like a German officer. All you have to do is hang on to him, and not say a word. He will carry the entire conversation. Some point during the night you will use your charm to pull away both of these Nazi bastards." He paused just long enough to let Kyra to open your mouth.

"Excuse me?" She said, looking at him. "You can't expect me to be able to seduce a Nazi, especially an officer. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly light skinned. I am from upon just as much as you guys are. It doesn't matter what Type of clothing I'm wearing." She finished looking at Aldo with a look as intense as his. "Now you didn't let me get to the good part. These two officers are such horn dogs; they will follow anything with legs. That's what Wicki says anyway, so don't worry about it. We will have you out of there before they even touch you." I looked at her; a little unnerved by the thought of another man's hands on her. Stiglitz I didn't care about, he didn't have ulterior motives; besides, every man in camp seemed to know I had my sights on her. The girl looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Now" said Aldo continuing on. I believe it's time we properly introduced ourselves. You know Staff Sergeant Donny Donowitz, Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz, and PFC Smithson Utivich. Then you have PFC Omar Ulmer, Corporal Wilhelm Wicki, PFC Gerold Hirschberg, PFC Andy Kagan, PFC Michael Zimmerman, and PFC Simon Sakowitz. And then there's me, I almost forgot to put that in there. I am 1st Lieutenant Aldo Raine, leader of this here group. I am the direct descendant of the famous mountain man Jim Bridger. Got all of that? We are your family from here on out. We will be following you and Stiglitz in the shadows while you two attend this little get together. We can't officially make you part of the Bastards because of your age and lack of masculine structure, but you can be our mascot if you like." The men cackled at this, making her blush. Although it wasn't visible through her mocha skin, I could tell she was scared. I didn't blame her. This was going to be a difficult task. I only hoped she would pull through. Out entire mission depended on it.


	8. Into the Frying Pan

Into the Frying Pan

**Kyra POV**

For the life of me, I couldn't get the ringing in my ears to stop. Hugo was standing next to me with the same vacant expression he had been wearing earlier. Nothing seemed to faze this guy. We were about to enter into the lion's den, and he looked as if he was bored. I on the other hand was scared shitless. The rest of the basterds had dropped us off at the outskirts of the town. Utivitch and Omar crept ahead of us into the darkness, keeping low around the bushes and fences. I tried to track their movements as far as I could, but they seemed to almost fade into the blackness of the night. Sneaky little bastards, I thought as we started on our way. I didn't know where Donny had gone, and frankly I didn't care. He was the least of my worries right now. Somehow I had to convince German citizens that I was a German officer's woman. I looked over at Hugo as we began making our way to our destination, which seemed to be a ways off. He kept making glances at me, yet wouldn't make eye contact. Every time I went to say something or ask him a question, he would either tell me to be quiet or not say anything at all.

So it went like this for about 15 minutes or so, before I got fed up with it and jerked him to a stop. "You need to stop treating me this way Hugo. You have no reason to not trust me. " He continued to stare blankly at me, and then raised his hand. At first I thought he was going to hit me, but then he smoothed my hair out of my face. "I have been surveying our surroundings my dear. Forgive me if I'm not paying full attention to you." He straightened his uniform and kept walking. I stood there for a minute, feeling stupid. I had utterly forgotten we were on a mission. I was acting like a silly schoolgirl who couldn't get the head jocks attention. I cleared my head of my thoughts and darted after him. I grabbed his arm yet again and slowed him down. "If we are to be a couple we need to sort of act like one. This whole business of you walking ahead of me and not talking is going to throw it off, and possibly give us up." He looked at me and nodded. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against him. "Better?" He asked sarcastically; I could only nod, for he was holding me very tightly. As we walked I couldn't help but study him. He was a very sturdy man with broad shoulders and long muscular arms. His hair was a sandy brown, and his eyes, as expressionless as they were, had a strange shade of blue to them. It was mesmerizing. What am I doing? I mentally slapped myself; I couldn't be having these thoughts. It was Donny I wanted, not him….right?

**Hugo POV **

What the hell did Donowitz see in her? Besides her unmistakable beauty, she was very outgoing and downright annoying. These were not qualities I admired too much in a woman. Women were supposed to be silent until spoken to, and be feminine and dainty; and this woman was neither. I could hardly call her a woman, she didn't look old or grown up at all. She had made sure not to give her age to Raine the first time he asked, and it made me suspicious. She kept looking at me, with a confused expression, and it was beginning to unnerve me. It was as though she was inspecting me. I continued to hold her tightly to me, and tried not to think about it. I was on a mission and out for Nazi Blood. She would have to get out of my way, and let me do my job!

Kyra POV.

The silence between us was horrible! I was relieved when we finally made it to the ball. We stopped just outside the lighting, and he turned to me. "Let's get this over with shall we?" he said as I straightened my dress. I nodded and took his outstretched hand, feeling a bit sick as he began to lead me over the crowd of people gathering in the front lawn of the grand house. Immediately I felt women eyes on me, for I was wearing a very suggestive dress. I could only imagine what was going through their minds. I ignored the stares and put on my best act. All I had to do was to be silent and not say anything. Stigliz would do the talking, and I was fine with that. Aldo said I just needed to look sultry, and I was going to make damn sure, I did that.

The lawn was decorated with Nazi propaganda, flags and banners. Men paraded around in their uniforms and women ran after them as though mesmerized. Many of the men looked at as though undressing me with their eyes. I instinctively leaned against Stiglitz, who had stopped to introduce me to a few gentlemen nearest us. "And this is my lovely mistress Diana" I caught the last bit of the convo, for I was too busy looking around. I whipped my head back around to look into the eyes of the ugliest man alive. Stiglitz had nudged me softly, and I curtsied and smiled sweetly. We moved on making small talk till Hugo finally pulled me away into a hallway. He pointed to the man we had just walked away from. "That was Joseph Goebbels. He is second in command in Hitler's little Army. You need to get him away from his mistress and seduce him. Can you do it?" He looked into my eyes as he said it. He could tell I was scared, so he grabbed my shoulders. "I won't be far behind. As soon as the situation gets hairy, I will be there to get you out." I shook my head franticly as he explained all of this to me. This was some heavy shit, and I was about to get deeper into it.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw two Gestapo Majors walking towards us. I couldn't make out their facial features but they seemed to be about the same age as Hugo. What was his age anyway? Why was I even wondering about this? This was not the time. They could easily fuck up our plans. They pointed at Hugo; they seemed to want to talk to him. Knowing his hatred for them, I did the only thing I could think of. I was a woman after all. I grabbed him and pulled him against me. I wrapped my leg around his waist and planted my lips on his. He didn't react at first, and I could feel him tense up. I leaned my head down by his ear, "there are two Gestapo majors walking over here, and they seem very interested in you. Kiss me back if you want them to go away. I am your mistress, so let's give them a show." He seemed to take the hint and pushed me up against the wall. His hand grabbed my raised leg and held me to him as he kissed me hard. His kiss wasn't soft or pleading like Donny's. It was hard, and brutal, as though he was trying to suck the air from my lungs. The thought of it turned me on slightly, and I almost forgot we were in public. He released my lips and brought his head down to my neck. He had his head turned so he could see the majors, who had stopped a few feet from us and were now pointing at us and chuckling to each other. "We need to get them to leave" Hugo said as he planted kisses near my ear. I didn't seem to hear him, for the sensation he was causing me to feel was crippling.

Hugo POV

I could feel her body radiating heat onto me. I could tell she was a very sexual woman, well girl. She had seemed to forget about the ball, and was arching he breast against my chest. Damn this woman was in heat! So I decided to play it up a little bit more for my benefit. The thought of Donny getting jealous was too awesome to pass up. So I yanked her behind a corner and thrust my hands against her ass. I knew Donny and the others were watching our every move. Donny must be pissed, serves him right. He needed to figure his shit out with this woman if he wanted her, so a little competition might be good for him. She moaned and leaned her head back against the wall. She hit it a little harder than expected and it seemed to wake her up. Her eyes flew open and she pushed me away, flustered. "What are you doing?" she asked as she tried to regain her composure. I only gave her one of my blank looks and nodded my head towards the sound of the party. I walked away from her before turning around. "You wanted to give them a show and it worked. Now go do what you need to do, and remember I'll be around even if you can't see me. As you know Aldo and the rest of them have been watching us since we got here; one wrong move and your dead." With this, I parted, leaving her speechless.

Donny POV

That Bastard! I watched as Hugo ran his hands all over her. I was getting angrier by the second. He knew that was mine! How dare he touch her? I could feel myself getting red; all the men in the camp including Aldo knew that she and I were having sexual tension. She would coil away from me every time I tried to touch her, and she melts in his arms just like that! I am going to kill him when I get the chance. Fellow soldier or not, he had crossed the line. But this was not the time and place to get angry. I had lost sight of Kyra and this bothered me. Where the hell had she gone? Suddenly Aldo appeared next to me followed by the bastard himself. Hugo seemed to ignore me, and began explaining the situation. "The girl is about to go and seduce him. We need to follow and mark her every move. She is scared and I fear she will have a hard time going through with this." Aldo nodded before turning to me. "Snap out of it Staff Sgt. Who cares who is touching her right now? If we don't get to her in time a whole bunch of men worse than Stiglitz will he having their way with her. You need to calm down." Was I being that obvious? I guess I was for Hugo and Aldo seemed to see right through me. "She aint yours until you claim her Donny. She is fair game until then." His words seemed to sink in to my skin, making me feel uneasy. Fair game, the words made me sick. Hugo just smirked before following Aldo and the others. It took all I had not to shoot his ass. 'Pull yourself together dammit; we can deal with this later!' I trudged off after them secretly plotting to kick Hugo's ass once we got back to camp.

Kyra POV

I couldn't stop shaking; I could still feel his hands on me. Rough and hard; soldiers hands. And then I thought of the number of men who had died at his hands. The same hands which had made me melt. FUCK! Why was I acting like this? I needed to clear my head where was the bathroom…..I trudged through the crowd not noticing the pair of eyes that leered at me from across the room. I finally found it and darted inside. I went into the farthest stall and sat down on the toilet. I needed to calm my nerves if I was going to go through with this. I was about to stand up when I heard the door open. For some reason this was strange. I heard the sound of boots walking around I quietly pulled myself up onto the toilet so my feet weren't visible. I tried to slow my breathing as the person who the black boots belonged to walked by my stall. He seemed to pause, before turning slightly. I held my breath half expecting him to bust down the door. But for the moment, I seemed to be spared. He turned around and walked back towards the door. I waited till I heard it swing back shut, before I slowly crept out from my hiding place. I looked around hoping I was still alone. I looked at myself in the mirror wished myself luck, and headed out the door. I didn't see the Major, standing silently beside the first stall.

I saw Joseph Goebbels walk away from his mistress, so I took the opportunity to pounce. He walked by me and I slyly snaked my arm through his. He looked at me startled for a moment before smiling and leading me out of the ballroom. He led me down a hallway to the outside gardens in the back. "Such a lovely Fräulein" he said as he slid his hands over my breasts. I tried not so shudder as he leaned forward to kiss me. Suddenly a voice stopped him. "Awww there you are Mr. Goebbels." I looked over to the sound of the voice and my heart froze in my throat. Him….


	9. So We Meet Again

**So we meet again**

Kyra POV

I could feel myself beginning to spiral downwards as Major Dieter Hellstrom approached us. He looked quite different then from when I first met him 6 months ago. His still handsome face was masked in fake surprise when he saw me. Yet I knew his entrance had been timed. Now that I think about it, he was one of the two Majors who had witness Hugo's and my fiasco. As he finally stood in front of us, I couldn't help but cower away from him. "Why hello there major, so nice of you to stop by. I was just talking to this dainty little flower we have here." I tried to smile but my mouth didn't seem to work. Where the hell were Hugo and Donny? I was in deep shit now. "Diana" I said quietly as dieter took my hand. "Such a lovely name, although it doesn't suit you." He was toying with me, like a game of cat and mouse, me being the mouse. I tried to pull my hand away yet he held on with a warning look in his eye; I seased. "May I have a word with this lovely women for a moment.?" He didn't wait for an answer before pulling me away from the confused man. I looked over my shoulder as though pleading with Goebbels to save me. He didn't seem to notice for he walked back inside.

As soon as we were alone, the nice treatment stopped. Dieter grabbed my throat so fast I didn't have time to react. He pulled me close to him and inhaled the scent of my skin. "Hmmmmm" he said, "still smell of roses. What's this new scent I smell? It must be the smell of lies and deceit." He flung me away from him so fast my foot twisted under me and I crumpled to the ground. The pain was excruciating but I didn't have time to check if I had broken it, for he swooped down on me faster than a fly on shit. He yanked me up and dragged me behind a bush, the next thing that happened I couldn't prepare for. He slugged me across the jaw causing me fall backwards landing on my already hurt ankle. He caught me just as I fell into him. "Since when did you gallivant with German traitors? Hmm? I recognized Hugo Stiglitz the second he walked in the door. Then there was you and your scantily clad outfit. Still using your body to deceive men are we?" He hit me again, and I felt my lip split open. Warm blood flowed into my crevice of my lips; the taste was sickening. I wished then and there I would just pass out so I wouldn't have to endear anymore torture. I tried to pull away but his grip was too tight.

"You know, I never stopped wanting you. So now I will have my way with you then have you arrested for attempted murder. You thought you could escape me, but all you did was royally piss me off. I was willing to let you go if you stayed with me, but no, you had to cut me and leave me bleeding in my office. I still have that scar my dear." With his free hand he pulled down his collar to reveal the 6 inch scar across his jugular. I was in tears now, and I begged for him to let me go. Although it was useless, I tried once again to pull away. He sensed my actions however and shoved me just as I yanked. Needless to say, I went flying from the force. I saw the rock coming up towards my head, as I hit the ground. I jerked at the last minute, missing the rock by an inch. I felt a pain on my left breast, but didn't think of it as he leaned over me and whispered. "You are not going to enjoy this." He began to pull out a switch blade. He grabbed my arm and held me in place as he began to slowly slide the blade across my cheek. I could feel the cold steel pierce my skin, I could see his face twisted in a sick look of delight and I began to see swirls of movement as I began to faint. I didn't see Hugo and Aldo leap over the hedges and fire at the Major, or Donny pick me up. I was dead to the world.

Donny POV

I held on to her as the four of us made it back to the truck. Hugo and Aldo were panting hard for they had to sprint away before being shot. I forgot my anger as I handed her to Utivitch before getting in the driver's seat. I saw Hugo leaning over her working on her, and for the moment, I forgot my anger for him. He looked worried as he ripped her dress open. I slammed my foot on the gas and speed away once all the men had loaded up. We were able to capture one prisoner. I was going to make him suffer for her injuries. I had to keep both hands on the steering wheel to keep the truck from jerking off the road. I was livid, that man had hurt my woman.

I could hear Aldo saying something to me, but I couldn't quite make it out. "STOP Donny!" Aldo grabbed the parking brake and the truck lurched to a stop. He gave me a warning look before getting out. I rushed out after him and followed him to the back of the truck. Hugo and Omar were in the process of removing her. Without saying a word I stepped in front of Omar and took his place by her head. We slowly carried her back to my tent, where we laid her down on the desk. We immediately went to work on her.

Kyra POV

I awoke to the sounds of men arguing. I looked over to see Hugo and Donny quarreling with each other. I heard my name several times, and began to wonder what they were talking about. I felt heavy pain on my face, chest, and leg. I looked down to see my dress had been removed replaced by a long white shirt. I suddenly felt exposed, and I leaned down to try to grab the blanket. Apparently I cried out for both men turned to look at me. They both made to walk over but were stopped by Lt. Raine. She stomped past them angrily as walked up to me. He grabbed me and brought me to the ground. I whimpered as my weight was put on my ankle. "What the fuck is going on here. What the hell did he mean by attempted murder!" He was shouting now, and all the men had stopped to see what the ruckus was. He finally let me go, and I sank into the bed as he towered over me. Donny, Hugo and Wicki were now in the tent as well. Four pair's eyes were looking at me.

Aldo made a menacing step towards me again. "You better speak up girl for you are about 4 seconds way from tasting metal.

This was it; I now had to come clean with my past. My life depended on it…..


End file.
